Season 1 Episode 3 Lady Luck
by Codyisland123
Summary: Meg gets revenge on Peter and Lois and the rest of the family for being mean to her.
1. Peters Gun

This story is written in the form of a script. If you dont like it. GET OUT!  
-

*Starts at the Griffin family kitchen where the all the griffins except Meg are eating and Lois is cooking*  
Meg: *Walks in* He...  
Peter: Oh hello Meg.  
Meg: Hi...  
Peter: Who invited you here?  
Meg: Its dinner.  
Peter: No? *Gets up out of chair*  
Meg: But you are all eating?  
Peter: This is special peoples dinner.  
Meg: Whats wrong with you?  
Peter: I got a gun!  
Meg: What the heck?  
Peter: Yes! And ill shoot you if you dont scram!  
Meg: Alright! *Runs away*  
Peter: I wonder what else I can do with this gun?  
Lois: Peter, put that away!  
Peter: No Lois, I found it, I keep it.  
Stewie: Oh, so the fatman wants to do bad now?  
Peter: Maybe I can save people with this gun!  
Lois: Forget it Peter. *Tries to grab gun* Let me have it!  
Peter: No! *Shoots Lois in the arm*  
Lois: Ahhh! Peter! You shot me!  
Peter: Im so sorry Lois!  
Chris: Dad shot mom!  
Lois: I think its alright.  
Peter: Oh god, your bleeding alot!  
Lois: Get me to a hospital!  
Stewie: Im not the one doing it.  
Peter: Can we...  
Lois: CALL IT!  
Peter: Alright, alright!  
*At the hospital room*  
: Well Peter, I dont know how to say this but.  
Peter: Just tell me the bad news now!  
: Shes dead.  
Peter: Shes dead!  
: No, my hamster. She was great.  
Peter: Is she alright!?  
: Calm down! Yes she is.  
Peter: Thank god.  
: But we need to get the bullet out.  
Peter: Great!  
: Say who shot her?  
Peter: The family dog.  
Brian: What?  
Peter: Nah, im just messing with you.  
: Well it was pretty effective, it could have killed her.  
Brian: Yeah Peter.  
Peter: *Takes gun out* Who you talking to?  
Brian: Peter, you have too much poiwer with that gun!  
Peter: Your right. *Lets gun down* Thats means im gonna do good deeds!  
Brian: Oh god.  
Peter: *Runs out* Im Peterman!  
Brian: While your at it kill me.  
Peter: *Misses and hits the cabinet and a bunch of pills fall out* Oopsies.  
*At the Griffins kitchen we see Lois making dinner and Peter and Brian at the table sitting down*  
Peter: Im sorry for almost killing you Lois.  
Lois: You should be.  
Peter: I feel like I have this gun for a reason!  
Lois: Well after what you done you should really give it up.  
Peter: Or upgrade it! Since it is just a pistol!  
Lois: No! Dont use it at all. Give it to the army or something.  
Peter: Charles Manson!  
Lois: He doesnt need one. Hes in jail.  
Peter: Well someone has to kill all these people.  
Lois: If you harm anyone in this family it shows you are not responsible.  
Peter: Ill use it as a warning to scare them!  
*At the drunken clam*  
Cleveland: Are you serious about upgrading your gun?  
Peter: Yeah!  
Quagmire: How is that going to help.  
Peter: Trust me.  
Quagmire: It would be nice if we had some guns on the plane.  
Peter: Maybe i can lend you a couple.  
Quagmire: That would be nice Peter!  
Peter: What would you do with it kill terrorists?  
Quagmire: No. Use it as a warning.  
Peter: Thats what I was thinking whenever the kids do something wrong.  
Quagmire: But you arent really gonna shoot them are you?  
Peter: No. Its just funny to see Meg get scared!  
Joe: I am a cop myself, and I feel as if you do anything wrong with that to anyone publicly I will have to arrest you.  
Peter: Dont you worry Joe.  
Joe: Knowing you you will kill the nearest person who tries to touch you.  
Peter: I wont pull the trigger. *Pulls trigger accidently and it shoots the counter*  
Joe: For example that.  
Peter: Something is gonna happen one of these days and you are gonna thank me.  
Joe: Oh and did I say i will have to take your gun away if you harm anyone.  
*In the backyard*  
Meg: I wish something in my day would turn up. Or my life.  
Peter: *Walks outside* Hey Meg.  
Meg: Get that gun away from me!  
Peter: Hey! Dont use that language around me!  
Meg: What language!?  
Peter: I will have to shoot you!  
Meg: How come you dont do this to Chris?  
Peter: Hes behaves better than you!  
Meg: I dont behave wrong!  
Peter: Sure you dont.  
Meg: Whatever. Shoot me! I have no reason to live!  
Peter: I will spare you.  
Meg: No I insist.  
Peter: As much as I am willing I will go to jail.  
Meg: Better for me.  
Peter: Im not letting you down this easy.  
Meg: Seems like your not letting me down at all.  
Peter: Well young lady. *Cocks gun*  
Meg: Do it!  
Peter: Just stay out of the house.  
Meg: Alright. Ill go to a...  
Peter: Go where?  
Meg: To a friends house.  
Peter: Thats funny Meg.  
Meg: Haha, yeah I know.  
Peter: I will see you later. 


	2. Smoothie

*In Megs room*  
Meg: *Drops all supplies down on her bed* Alright god everything I need.  
Stewie: *Walks in* Oh hey Meg.  
Meg: Hello Stewie.  
Stewie: What are you doing there.  
Meg: This is a new smoothie im making.  
Stewie: For who?  
Meg: For mom.  
Stewie: Whos telling you to do this?  
Meg: This is gonna be payback so Peter cant do anything with Lois.  
Stewie: Sounds evil enough.  
Meg: Alright lets see what I need.  
Stewie: Well I would be glad to help!  
Meg: Stewie you run along now.  
Stewie: No! I want to help you create this evil drink!  
Meg: Forget it.  
Stewie: So whats the main antidote?  
Brian: *Walks in* Stewie what are you and Meg doing?  
Stewie: Creating a drink to make Lois fat!  
Brian: What is that suppose to do?  
Stewie: Something about giving Peter payback.  
Brian: *Walks up to Meg* This is rediculous.  
Meg: No its not Brian.  
Brian: Yes it is. How do you know this wont kill Lois?  
Meg: I know it wont.  
Brian: How?  
Meg: Sniff it.  
Brian: *Sniffs it* Smells like poison and alcohol.  
Meg: Its not poison but its alcohol.  
Brian: How much is in there?  
Meg: Just a whole bottle.  
Brian: I dont know if she will get drunk or what.  
Meg: Well we are mixing it with other types too.  
Brian: Look this is crazy!  
Stewie: Your just mad we can do something you cant Brian.  
Brian: I dont want to harm anybody.  
Stewie: Well you love Lois, I cant blame you.  
Brian: Well Stewie, this will give you time know a little bit more about Meg.  
Stewie: Yes, she is evil!  
Brian: Great.  
Stewie: Yes!  
Brian: Well you two make your little smoothie.  
Stewie: Bye dog.  
Meg: I think this is the best thing I ever did!  
Stewie: You tell them!  
Meg: Brian! Can you take Stewie!  
Brian: Yeah sure.  
Stewie: No! Get away filthy dog!  
Brian: *Walks in the room and picks up Stewie* Im doing it Meg.  
Meg: Great.  
Brian: Oh and also make sure nothing in there can kill Lois.  
Meg: Oh im sure Peter will do that.  
Brian: Well im gonna make sure he doesnt.  
Meg: How?  
Brian: Im gonna be Lois's gaurd dog.  
Meg: What are you gonna do? Stop my smoothie plan too?  
Brian: I dont know. I just think this whole thing is stupid.  
Meg: Well im going to be so nice about it.  
Brian: Give me a line.  
Meg: Mom! Want me tog ive you a smoothie I made?  
Brian: *Mimics Lois* Well sweetie where did you make it?  
Meg: Um... At night.  
Brian: *Stops talking in Lois's voice* Its not going to work.  
Meg: Thats why Stewie is going to give it to her.  
Stewie: I am?  
Brian: Why is Stewie doing your dirty work?  
Meg: Because he is. Hes a baby.  
Stewie: Doesnt mean I dont have brains Megan.  
Meg: Besides all it is going to make her gain a couple pounds.  
Brain: You dont exactly know that.  
Meg: I measured it.  
Brian: Since when do you know to make a smoothie that will do that?  
Meg: I do Brian.  
Brian: You are just a 18 year old girl.  
Meg: And I am smart, no one can see it.  
Brian: Well right now you are doing something so stupid.  
Meg: I am not stopping.  
Brian: You better.  
Meg: Make me.  
Brian: *Knocks down the drink* Now?  
Stewie: It looks so good!  
Brian: Drink it I dont care. When Lois sees her baby got so fat.  
Stewie: Theres only much wait I can hold Brian.  
Meg: You just knocked down my drink!  
Brian: Yes I did.  
Meg: Im going to make you drink it!  
Brian: How?  
Meg: *Puts Brian face in the drink but Brian closes his mouth* Drink it!  
Brian: No! *Punches Meg*  
Meg: Brian!  
Brian: You have been hit by your own brother.  
Meg: So thats how you want it?  
Brian: My time is done. *Walks out of the room*  
Meg: We will show him! Right Stewie.  
Stewie: Yes we will!  
Meg: Now we need a test subject.  
Stewie: *Licks the smoothie and gets fat* Im like a baby version of Peter!  
Meg: Oh yes, this works.  
Stewie: He just split it though, how are we going to get it to Lois?  
Meg: *Gets some more drinks* We even have some for Chris and Peter!  
Stewie: Love it!  
Meg: *Pours some in 2 glasses* We should arrive them tommarow.  
Stewie: Cant wait!  
Brian: *Walks in an takes Stewie out* Come on fat boy.  
Stewie: Great insult Brian.  
Brian: Like you can do any better.  
Stewie: I bet I could.  
Meg: Bye Stewie! Now lets see. Hey Mom! I made you a smoothie!  
Peter: *Walks in* Why is there piss all over your floor? 


	3. Lucky Charm

*At the Griffins couch Brian is sitting down the next day*  
Meg: *Opens door and walks in* Look who I have!  
Brian: Seabreeze? Jillian?  
Meg: They want to have a little talk with you.  
Brian: What did you do?  
Jillian: *Walks up to Brian and kicks him in the testicles* Meg has told me all the wrong things you have done!  
Brian: What did she say!  
Jillian: You were cheating on me!  
Brian: No I wasnt!  
Jillian: Brian! What is wrong with you!  
Brian: Nothing is wrong with me! *Seabreeze jumps on Brian* Seabreeze!  
Jillian: You deserve it!  
Meg: Yeah Brian!  
Brian: Whatever I did im sorry!  
Meg: Hes not sorry!  
Brian: Please stop!  
Jillian: *Seabreeze gets off Brian and hes gets up* You will pay Brian Griffin!  
Brian: Meg is evil!  
Meg: No!  
Brian: Shes planning to make Lois fat!  
Jillian: She is?  
Meg: No im not!  
Brian: *Goes upstairs and comes back down with a smoothie* Look!  
Jillian: Thats ice cream Brian.  
Meg: Good thing she is dumb.  
Jillian: What?  
Meg: Your so smart Jillian!  
Jillian: Thank you!  
Brian: You can stop this now Meg!  
Meg: Well you deserved it!  
Jillian: I dont even know why I am talking to a filthy dog!  
Brian: I am not filthy! I am acturally very clean!  
Jillian: Too me your a cheater!  
Brian: I am not! Meg! Tell them you are wrong!  
Meg: No!  
Brian: To think I dated you!  
Jillian: You dated her?  
Meg: Yes, during your relationship!  
Jillian: Brian!  
Brian: MEG WHY ARE YOU RUINING ME!  
Meg: Your a dog, you dont know anything!  
Brian: Neither does she!  
Jillian: Brian!  
Brian: I am sorry! I cant take this anymore!  
Meg: Yeah! Go down crying Brian!  
Brian: Im not going down! When we were dating you were everything to me!  
Jillian: I know Brian.  
Brian: Nothing was the same like it was back then.  
Jillian: I know. Come on seabreeze.  
Meg: Oh and she takes good care of seabreeze unlike your family takes care of you!  
Brian: *Jillian and seabreeze walk out* Since when did she adopt her?  
Meg: She adopted her! You got a problem with that Brian?  
Brian: No! I hope shes happy!  
Meg: *Grabs smoothies from Brians hands* Now my plan will not be forgoten!  
Peter: *Walks in* Hey everybody!  
Meg: Hey daddy!  
Peter: Hello Meg.  
Meg: Want to try out my smoothie?  
Peter: What did you put in it.  
Meg: Nothing.  
Peter: Its rigged!  
Meg: No!  
Peter: Whatever. *Drinks it and grows 3X fatter than he already is*  
Meg: Ha!  
Peter: *Tries to reach for gun* Damn!  
*In the Griffins kitchen*  
Meg: Hey mom!  
Lois: Hello Meg!  
Meg: Want to try out my new smoothie!  
Lois: Sure sweetie!  
Meg: Here you go! *Gives it to Lois*  
Lois: *Drinks it* Its good!  
Meg: Grow already!  
Lois: What? *Grows as big as Peter is right now*  
Meg: Haha!  
Brian: *Walks in* Meg!  
Lois: Meg! What did you do!  
Meg: Thats for being mean to me!  
Lois: I didnt know you were going to hurt me!  
Meg: Its not hurting. I think you should be as big as your fatass husband! *runs away*  
Brian: *Walks up to Lois* She already made you as fat as Peter!  
Lois: What?  
Peter: *Crawls in* Hi Lois.  
Lois: You too!?  
Chris: *Runs down* Mo... Mom! DAD! THIS IS LIKE A NIGHTMARE!  
Meg: *Walks in* Oh hello Chris.  
Lois: You better not give it to Chris!  
Meg: Want my smoothie!  
Chris: Sure!  
Lois: Chris dont!  
Chris: Why?  
Lois: Look at me! This is what made me and Peter like this!  
Chris: No Meg! *Pushes Meg*  
Brian: Meg! You are not hurting anymore people!  
Peter: Brian! Take my gun and shoot Meg!  
Brian: No? Why would I kill Meg.  
Peter: She made me very fat!  
Meg: Come on Brian. Shoot me.  
Brian: I am not shooting you!  
Meg: Well try to get mom and dad back to normal!  
Brian: I dont know how but get out of this house! *Opens door and pushes Meg out and locks door*  
Chris: Way to go Brian!  
Brian: Way to go me. Yeah. We need to make more of the smoothies.  
Lois: Wont that make us fatter!  
Stewie: *Walks in* Not if its up to me.  
Brian: Stewie? What are you gonna do.  
Stewie: I may be a baby but I am smart. And this is the first time I will care about Peter and Lois.  
Brian: Alright. Just figure out how to make them normal again.  
Stewie: Alright. *Goes upstairs*  
Chris: Dad! You look so flat!  
Peter: I know I do son.  
Brian: Well Meg got what she needed.  
Peter: And we are going to get revenge!  
*Outside in the Griffins backyard*  
Meg: *Walks to the backyard* What is this? *Picks up necklace and puts it on and reads the label and its says good luck* Im going to try something!  
*Next day at The Gun Store*  
Peter: Give me one gun for this pistol.  
Guy: This happens to be one of the best pistols around!  
Peter: It is?  
Guy: For its looks, not much for firepower. But because of that I can give you an Uzi.  
Peter: Great!  
Guy: Wanna test the aim out?  
Peter: Would I!  
*At aiming room*  
Peter: Alright. *Tries to steady gun and gets a bullseye* Yes!  
Guy: Good job Peter!  
Peter: You are going down Meg!  
Guy: Whos Meg?  
Peter: My daughter.  
Guy: You are going to kill your daughter!  
Peter: *Thinks* No...  
Guy: Sounds like it!  
Peter: Thats not it at all! Who are you tell me even if I wanted too?  
Guy: You could go to jail.  
Peter: Good enough.  
*Next day in the Griffins kitchen where Stewie is at the table with blueprints and Brian is sitting next to him*  
Stewie: Here are the blueprints for the smoothie.  
Brian: Alright lets do this! 


	4. Anti-Smoothie

*Where we left off*  
Peter: *Walks in* I got a Uzi!  
Brian: Why did you upgrade your gun?  
Peter: To kill Meg.  
Brian: We arent planning to kill her!  
Peter: I know I am.  
Brian: Oh my god. Ok.  
Peter: Whats that Stewie has?  
Brian: The reverse potion blueprints.  
Peter: Great! I cant wait to be unfat!  
Brian: You wont be unfat.  
Peter: Oh.  
Brian: You will go back to what you looked like before the smoothie.  
Peter: Well that sucks!  
Brian: We should be nice to Meg after this.  
Peter: I know.  
Meg: *Walks in* Hey fatass.  
Brian: Oh hey Meg. And open up Lois *Lois opens up her mouth and He throws the smoothie in her mouth and Lois turns unfat*  
Chris: *Walks in* Hey your back to normal! So are you dad!  
Peter: I was never this fat son.  
Chris: Oh.  
Brian: *Throws smoothie in Peters mouth* Theres the last of it *Peter turns normal*  
Peter: Now Meg. *Points Uzi at Meg*  
Meg: Shoot me.  
Peter: *Pulls trigger but it wont shoot* Is this broken?  
Brian: Its out of ammo.  
Stewie: For a second I thought you were really going to shoot her!  
Peter: Whats that on your neck?  
Meg: My good luck charm.  
Peter: *Tries to pull it off but gets shocked* What the heck?  
Meg: You cant touch me.  
Peter: Your a monster!  
Meg: I know I am. Also, Stewie helped me.  
Stewie: Its true!  
Peter: Hes a baby. Dont blame babys Meg!  
Meg: Well its true! He helped me with the smoothie!  
Stewie: And I also made the reverse potion! Give me credit here!  
Peter: Well im not done here!  
Meg: You are trying to kill your own daughter!  
Peter: Your the one I dont need!  
Meg: I know it dad.  
Lois: Meg go upstairs!  
Meg: Alright! *Goes upstairs*  
Brian: Shes going to do something bad.  
Meg: *Comes downstairs* I got your diary!  
Lois: Meg! Put that away!  
Meg: When I made out with Peter I...  
Lois: I said put it away!  
Meg: This is disgusting!  
Lois: Dont read that!  
Meg: *Flips page* This is all horrible!  
Lois: Its private! Thats why! *Grabs diary*  
Meg: None of you are going to stop me from doing harm!  
Stewie: *Shoots ray gun at her necklace and it discenegrates* This is the least I can do.  
Meg: Stewie!  
Stewie: You dont need it! You let me down!  
Meg: I cant belive everyone is turned on me!  
Lois: Well hurting us isnt doing any good!  
Meg: Your right. But be nicer to me!  
Peter: Oh god yes I will!  
*Next day at the Griffins dinner table all of them are sitting down and eating burgers and patatoes*  
Meg: Please pass me the salt dad!  
Peter: Here you go sweetie! *Gives Meg the salt*  
Lois: You are the best daughter in the world!  
Meg: I know I am.  
Chris: And the best sister!  
Lois: I mean, who wants a more beautiful daughter than you!  
Meg: Alright you dont have to be that nice.  
Peter: You tried to kill us.  
Meg: Well I hope it taught you a lesson.  
Peter: You dont need to teach us a lesson honey.  
Brian: Just remember never to do that again.  
Meg: Yeah, yeah.  
Peter: About that gun.  
Lois: What about it?  
Peter: We should really get ammo for it.  
Lois: No we dont need ammo.  
*Next day at The Gun Store*  
Peter: One AK-47 Please.  
Guy: Here.  
Peter: Sweet!  
*Next day at the Griffins dinner table all of them are sitting down and eating burgers and patatoes*  
Peter: Same food?  
Lois: We had left overs.  
Peter: Anyways I upgraded my gun.  
Lois: Again!?  
Peter: Yes!  
Lois: Get rid of that thing.  
Peter: Nope.  
Lois: Well I will have too.  
Peter: Try.  
Lois: *Takes gun opens door and throws it far away* There!  
Peter: Woah thats far!  
Lois: I know! I throw far when im pissed!  
Peter: I see.  
Brian: Well we worked that out.  
Peter: Yep.  
Lois: Well now you wasted money on a gun we dont have anymore.  
Peter: Thats true.  
Brian: Well it doesnt matter, atleast we are a family again.  
Lois: Oh cut the crap Brian.  
Peter: I know, Meg will never be part of this family.  
Brian: Shes not?  
Peter: Never tell!  
Meg: I heard that!  
Peter: Damn.  
Brian: You know maybe I can do the same thing.  
Lois: Oh god.  
Stewie: Maybe I could!  
Brian: Just because you do that doesnt mean you rule the world.  
Stewie: I will rule this household!  
Brian: Good luck.  
Stewie: Well I know the ingredients! Let me make it now! *Goes upstairs*  
Brian: Meg what was in the drinks?  
Meg: *Whispers in Brians ear*  
Brian: Oh. 


End file.
